Le fantasme d'Hermione
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Hermione a un fantasme caché depuis quelques années et profite de la Saint Valentin pour le dévoiler à Ron ... Fic formellement interdite aux moins de 18 ans !
1. Une saint Valentin particulière - 1

_**Une nouvelle fic, à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin 2015, inspirée bien sûr des 50 nuances de Grey, à l'honneur au cinéma, et autres 80 notes de jaune. Les prochains chapitres seront de plus en plus chauds, donc moins de 18 ans, âmes sensibles et prudes, s'abstenir ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Bonne lecture !**_

xxx

**Chapitre 1 : Une Saint Valentin particulière - 1**

Tout en en se mordillant les lèvres comme à son habitude comme à son habitude quand réfléchissait intensément, Hermione regardait avec hésitation le paquet posé devant elle. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi avant de faire l'acquisition de ce qu'il contenait. Ce paquet était destiné à Ron, son ami, amant et désormais mari depuis presque 5 ans maintenant, à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Et ce qu'il contenait comme cadeau était plutôt inattendu de la part d'Hermione…

Depuis le début de leur relation, Ron avait toujours été un amant doux et attentionné. Ils avaient appris ensemble à se découvrir l'un l'autre, à se donner du plaisir, puisqu'ils étaient vierges tous les deux. Ron était attentif aux désirs d'Hermione, doux, trop doux, même… Hermione aspirait depuis des années déjà à autre chose : depuis qu'elle avait fantasmé sur son meilleur ami, elle avait toujours imaginé que Ron, en homme viril et fort, la dominerait physiquement. Mais Ron était dans un échange tendre et passionné, toujours respectueux. Comme Hermione aurait aimé se soumettre et s'abandonner vraiment à lui… Et plus les années passaient, plus ce fantasme la hantait… Elle ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps au fond d'elle, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Et elle allait profiter de cette Saint Valentin pour lui faire passer ses idées coquines lors du repas aux chandelles qu'elle lui avait concocté.

Le paquet comprenait en effet :

\- une corde lisse mais solide, de plusieurs mètres de long

\- un bandeau noir de satin, ne laissant pas passer la lumière

\- des menottes recouvertes de fourrure noire

\- un bâillon à boule pour la bouche

\- des pinces à sein

\- une longue cravache

\- un vibromasseur de bonne dimension

\- un plug anal, de dimension soit disant réduite sur le site internet moldu où elle avait fait sa commande, mais d'une taille qui l'avait impressionnée lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu et tenu en main

\- un lubrifiant

Hermione se sentit rougir rien qu'à l'idée de la réaction possible de Ron : allait-il se fâcher et refuser désormais de lui faire l'amour ? Allait-il refuser et lui faire mettre le tout à la poubelle ? Allait-il accepter de réaliser une fois au moins son fantasme pour lui faire plaisir ? Elle se rongea les ongles machinalement, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le CM1, et alla ranger le paquet dans le placard, en attendant le tour de clé dans la serrure de Ron, une fois celui-ci rentré de son travail au Ministère de la Magie.

Enfin, elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier et des pas dans le couloir : Ron arrivait…


	2. Une saint Valentin particulière - 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une Saint Valentin particulière – 2**

\- Bonsoir, mon amour ! s'écria joyeusement Ron alors que Hermione faisait semblant de s'affairer à l'évier de la cuisine pour masquer l'anxiété qui la gagnait.

\- Bonsoir.

Il vint derrière elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans la nuque, puis sa main droite glissa devant elle, lui tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

\- Bonne Saint Valentin, mon amour !

\- Oh, merci, Ron ! Je vais tout de suite les mettre dans un vase, elles sont magnifiques.

Pendant que Hermione s'occupait des fleurs, Ron retira sa veste et se lava les mains :

\- je sens une bonne odeur, tu nous as fait un bon petit plat pour ce soir ?

\- Oui, je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Ça va être prêt.

\- Je suppose que tu as mis du champagne au frigo ? Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

\- Si tu veux !

Ils s'installèrent à table et Ron servit le vin tandis qu'Hermione allumait les chandelles d'un coup de baguette.

Ils trinquèrent et s'embrassèrent :

\- Hermione, tu es la femme la plus belle de la Terre, et moi je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de t'avoir épousé.

Ron tendit alors à Hermione un petit paquet emballé dans du papier doré qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

\- Un petit quelque chose pour compléter les fleurs, murmura-t-il.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre-le, tu verras !

Hermione obéit et déballa avec empressement le paquet, déchirant le papier de ses doigts pressés. Elle découvrit une petite boite qui contenait un magnifique pendentif en or, représentant un petit cœur finement ciselé. Dessus, Ron avait fait graver les initiales de leurs prénoms, entrelacés.

\- Oh, c'est adorable !

\- Il te plait ?

\- Beaucoup !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à l'accrocher ?

\- Si tu veux.

Hermione se tourna et Ron lui passa le collier autour du cou, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau longuement, sa langue se mêlant cette fois-ci à celle d'Hermione.

\- Je… j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi ! bafouilla Hermione en se levant, tremblante d'appréhension, essayant de ne pas flancher dans ses résolutions. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre cadeau et l'idée de ne rien lui offrir lui semblait encore pire…

Elle sortit le gros paquet du placard et lui tendit. Ron défit l'emballage et ouvrit le carton. D'abord, il eut du mal à comprendre dans l'enchevêtrement de tous les objets, mais s'il eut des doutes en sortant la cravache et la corde, les menottes et le vibromasseur ne lui en laissèrent plus aucun... Il leva les yeux stupéfaits vers sa compagne, rouge de honte.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Hermione n'osa répondre, complètement bloquée.

Il ajouta, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Laisse-moi juste éclaircir un point, ce sont des objets que tu comptes utiliser sur moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que tu peux dès demain te les faire rembourser…

\- I…Idiot ! C'est sur moi que je veux que tu les utilises ! cria-t-elle soudainement, secouant les boucles châtain de sa chevelure.

\- Tu veux … que j'utilise tout ça sur toi ?

Les sourcils levés en signe d'étonnement, Ron semblait tomber des nues. Des tas de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête mais Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte et se levant soudainement, elle ramassa vivement les objets éparpillés sur la table et les remit avec rage dans le carton :

\- T'en fais pas, je renvoie tout demain au magasin ! Oublie tout ça !

\- Attends un peu !

Ron lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- Quoi ?!

Hermione n'osait le regarder et avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'écarquiller de grands yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Tu … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as des fantasmes de ce style ? Ça tombe bien, j'en ai aussi du même style depuis très très longtemps, mais je pensais sincèrement que ça ne te plairait pas du tout, donc je n'osais pas t'en parler. Mais maintenant… Hermione, avant qu'on commence quoi que ce soit, je veux être sûr que tout soit clair entre nous : si on commence ce genre de petit jeu, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller, et je ne sais pas ce que tu seras capable d'endurer… Mais quoi que je fasse, il faudra l'accepter. Quand on "jouera" tous les deux, je serai ton maître et toi ma soumise, tu devras subir tout ce que je te ferai...

Hermione sentit l'humidité poindre entre ses cuisses rien qu'aux paroles prononcées par Ron… Encore mieux que tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver : Ron se conformait exactement à son fantasme ! Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, ta réponse ?

\- C'est d'accord, Ron !

\- "C'est d'accord, Maître !"

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, persuadée qu'il plaisantait, mais l'éclat sombre qui passait dans ses yeux aux sourcils froncés lui montra que ce n'était pas le cas…

\- C'est d'accord, Maître… acquiesça-t-elle en baissant le regard.

\- C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Et maintenant que tu m'as vraiment mis en appétit, voyons par quoi on va commencer maintenant !

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer : qu'est-ce que Ron allait pouvoir imaginer pour commencer tout ça ?


	3. prémices

_**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retours sur cette fic un peu différente de celles que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais vous êtes apparemment nombreuses à me suivre. Voici le premier chapitre un peu plus chaud, mais je pense que les suivants le seront davantage ! J'espère qu'ils ne le seront néanmoins pas trop pour vous choquer ! Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 3 : prémices**

Ron saisit sur la table les menottes, le bandeau pour les yeux et la corde puis il la précéda dans la chambre.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il sans plus de préambule.

Hermione obéit rapidement et se retrouva nue devant lui. Elle l'avait été déjà des centaines de fois mais ce soir, ça n'avait pas la même signification.

Ron la fit se tourner et lui accrocha le bandeau noir autour des yeux. Hermione ne voyait plus rien, et se sentit encore plus vulnérable. Il la conduisit sur le lit où il la fit s'allonger et passant les menottes entre 2 barreaux du lit, y attacha ses deux poignets, les bras en arrière de sa tête.

Enfin, Hermione l'entendit dérouler la corde qu'il attacha autour de ses chevilles qu'il vint accrocher sur les 2 montants du haut du lit, de sorte qu'Hermione se retrouva les 2 genoux repliés et les jambes en l'air, son intimité exposée à sa vue, et sans pouvoir refermer les jambes. Si ce n'avait été Ron en face de lui, elle se serait sentie en danger…

Un silence, puis le contact des mains sur ses seins, qu'il caressa. Il s'attarda ensuite longuement sur ses tétons, dont il caressa d'abord les pointes puis les pinça et les tordit doucement, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Elle l'entendit lâcher un petit rire moqueur et enfin elle sentit le contact chaud et humide de sa langue sur sa fente. Sans ménagement, Ron léchait son clitoris, allant et venant, de plus en plus vite, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissants de plaisir. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris quand Ron prit doucement le clitoris d'Hermione entre ses lèvres et le suça, et Hermione explosa dans un orgasme intense qui la laissa à bout de souffle.

\- Tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi ? lui murmura Ron à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle. Ce n'est que le début…

Hermione sentit qu'il glissait deux doigts dans son humidité et en homme connaisseur et habile, il plia ses doigts pour en amener le bout sur la partie antérieure la plus sensible du vagin, et commença à la travailler. Hermione jouit bien vite une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. A bout de souffle, elle commença à supplier Ron de s'arrêter :

\- Ron, je t'en prie, stop, je n'en peux plus !

\- Ce n'est que le début ma chérie, détends-toi et laisse-toi aller, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas y échapper…

Ron avait raison : elle était là, lascive et offerte, ouverte pour lui, et ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : subir… Subir et s'abandonner…

Elle sentit qu'il sortait ses doigts et soupira de soulagement, mais elle l'entendit dézipper son pantalon, et comprit qu'il allait la prendre ainsi. Elle gémit à l'idée de le sentir en elle. Elle était si trempée qu'il glissa sans résistance en elle et bientôt, leurs deux corps trempés de sueurs et haletants ne semblèrent plus faire qu'un seul, alors qu'il allait et venait en elle et qu'ils se perdaient dans des râles de jouissance qui leur firent tout oublier…

Après avoir repris son souffle, il consentit à la détacher et elle massa ses poignets engourdis. Il fit glisser le bandeau de ses yeux et la contempla, l'air satisfait :

\- Ce soir, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, je vais tout explorer avec toi et nous irons encore plus loin tous les deux… Alors, toujours prête à assouvir ton fantasme malgré tout ?

Hermione leva les yeux et osa plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait et sûr d'elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, Maître ! Plus que jamais !


	4. Une fessée méritée

**Chapitre 4 : une fessée méritée**

Couchée en travers des genoux de Ron, la culotte baissé jusqu'aux genoux et la jupe relevée, Hermione attendait. Elle attendait, le cœur battant, le premier contact, la première sensation. L'attente était déjà terrible, la première claque serait-elle pire ?

Leur petit jeu avait commencé sans prévenir : Hermione avait fait tombé une fourchette en débarrassant la table et Ron l'avait aussitôt attrapée par le poignet et conduite au canapé où il lui avait annoncé une punition méritée pour la corriger de sa maladresse. La position en elle-même était déjà terriblement humiliante et érotique à la fois : se sentir ainsi, en position de faiblesse, les fesses en l'air, vulnérable… Ron pouvait lui faire ainsi tout ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait même pas lire sur son regard pour savoir ce qu'il lui ferait, elle pouvait juste attendre…

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle sentit la main de Ron s'abattre sur sa fesse droite. Légère douleur sitôt apparue sitôt disparue. Une douce caresse la suivie. Puis la main s'écarta de nouveau et aussitôt s'abattit sur la peau blanche et satinée. La chaleur envahit l'emplacement. Mais Hermione sentait alors que la main la quittait de nouveau une autre chaleur l'envahir, dans le bas ventre et dans son sexe, une chaleur plus familière mais beaucoup plus violente que d'habitude. Pourrait-elle résister ? Elle gémit. Ron abattit aussitôt sa main au même endroit, un peu plus fort, et cette fois Hermione grogna légèrement. La chaleur se transforma en brûlure puis en morsure alors que la fréquence des claques administrée augmentait : cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un cri de douleur, mais cela n'arrêta pas Ron. Il changea simplement de fesse, sans diminuer la force des claques administrées. Hermione gémissait en continu maintenant, la chaleur dans son bas ventre augmentait au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait… Et à chaque claque, c'était un cri de douleur… Ces longues minutes lui semblèrent durer des heures et alors que la fessée atteignait son paroxysme et qu'Hermione allait supplier Ron de s'arrêter, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage, il s'arrêta. Hermione se lâcha alors complètement et s'effondra en pleurs, toujours couchée en travers de ses genoux. Alors elle sentit la main chaude et calleuse de Ron venir la caresser doucement, aux endroits même où la fessée s'était abattue si durement les minutes précédentes. Puis doucement, il glissa sa main le long de sa fente et son pouce chercha son clitoris. Il commença à le masser et le titiller et Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à ressentir les contractions rythmiques de l'orgasme dévastateur qui la foudroya. Ses pleurs se calmèrent alors, mais elle sentait que ses fesses la cuisaient maintenant, comme si elles avaient été marqué au fer rouge. Sans rien dire, il l'observait puis commenta :

\- Joli, très joli… Va regarder tes fesses dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

Docilement, Hermione se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bains : là, elle releva sa jupe et se tordant le cou, elle regarda dans le grand miroir. Ses fesses étaient d'un rouge vif, et elle sentit de nouveau le feu courir dans son bas-ventre en pensant que c'était l'homme à qui elle appartenait qu'il lui avait donné cette fessée amplement méritée. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ferait suffisamment de bêtises pour en mériter d'autres très bientôt. Elle baissa sa jupe, et quitta la salle de bains, les fesses en feu, mais le sourire aux lèvres…


	5. sans les mains

_**Un nouveau chapitre fraichement écrit d'hier : plus ça vient, plus j'ai honte de moi, mais tant pis :) ! Je vous ai prévenus dans le résumé !**_

**Chapitre 5 : sans les mains**

\- Hermione ?

Il était 19h10 et Hermione était occupée à préparer le repas prévu au menu ce soir-là : des lasagnes de saumon aux épinards, avec une béchamel faite maison dont-elle avait le secret, rehaussée d'une point d'aneth et de muscade…

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais bien une chose …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Que tu fasses à manger toute nue …

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as bien entendue mais tu n'as pas répondu comme il faut, tu dois me répondre "Oui, maître" !

C'était reparti ! Ron semblait se prendre à son jeu plus qu'elle-même, c'était presque tous les jours maintenant qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de nouveau. Mais de bonne grâce, Hermione se plia à son nouveau caprice et se déshabilla. Elle sentit sur elle le regard brûlant de désir de Ron et ne put réfréner un frisson plus dû à l'anticipation et à l'excitation qu'à la fraicheur de la pièce. C'était si bizarre de vaquer à ses occupations domestiques en tenue d'Eve…

\- Continue à faire à manger…

Hermione s'exécuta, alternant les couches de lasagnes et de préparation qu'elle couvrait d'une fine couche de sa béchamel. Elle sentit l'ombre de Ron derrière lui et sa main se glisser sur son sein gauche dont il titilla gentiment la pointe, ce qui arracha un gémissement involontaire d'Hermione, qui serra vivement les cuisses pour contenir le feu qui s'allumait dans son bas-ventre.

\- Ne t'arrête pas Hermione, rit Ron l'air narquois.

Elle réussit à terminer en saupoudrant de parmesan râpé son plat et vite, alla le mettre au four, dont elle régla la minuterie.

\- Ce sera prêt dans une demi-heure, informa-t-elle.

\- D'ici là, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire pour passer le temps ?

\- Je … j'ai la table à mettre…

\- Alors, vas-y !

Hermione mit les couverts, les verres, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour prendre les assiettes dans le grand buffet en chêne, elle sentit une main chaude lui caresser les fesses, avant de lui asséner une claque si vigoureuse, qu'elle faillit lâcher ses assiettes.

Elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux de t'occuper de moi au lieu de mettre la table ?

Et Ron alla s'assoir. Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis se glissa à quatre pattes sous la table. Le carrelage était froid, mais elle le sentit à peine. Prestement, elle déboutonna le pantalon de Ron et en baissa la fermeture éclair afin d'en libérer son pénis qui se dressait déjà. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle le prit en bouche. Il avait le léger goût du savon de Marseille qu'il affectionnait, en plus d'un goût viril particulier bien à lui dont elle n'aurait sur définir la saveur.

Elle commença à aller et venir sur son gland puis le prit un peu plus profondément en bouche en veillant à ne pas l'effleurer de ses dents. Le sexe de Ron était plutôt bien dimensionné et elle ne put pas le prendre entièrement, donc comme à son habitude, elle vint poser une main à la base pour s'aider. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Ron se refermer sur son poignet pour ôter sa main.

\- Non, c'est sans les mains aujourd'hui ! Il va falloir faire un effort pour l'avaler davantage, Hermione…

Hermione gémit pour toute réponse : elle n'y arriverait pas et elle allait vomir, c'était tout ce qui allait se passer…

Elle sentit les deux mains de Ron se placer derrière sa tête et l'accompagner d'abord d'une légère pression. Mais bien vite, la pression se fit plus forte et Hermione du aller plus loin contre son gré. Elle commença à avoir des hauts le cœur et cru défaillir faute de respirer correctement lorsque la respiration de Ron s'accéléra, prémice de sa jouissance. Soulagée, elle le sentit venir dans sa bouche, avec un cri étouffé, en plusieurs jets amers et salés. Hermione détestait ça, et habituellement, quand Ron éjaculait dans sa bouche, elle allait le plus vite possible à la salle de bains où elle crachait le tout et se rinçait abondamment. Mais bien que Ron semble avoir fini, il ne la lâchait toujours pas et elle sentait le liquide visqueux qui commençait à couler au fond de sa gorge. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il la maintenait avec force, son érection toujours bien présente.

\- Avale Hermione !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça… Sauf si … Sauf si il voulait la soumettre entièrement à ses désirs…Et elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle se soumettait à lui.

Alors courageusement, Hermione déglutit et avala : ce fut la première gorgée qui lui coûta, la seconde fut moins difficile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain que sa bouche était vide qu'il retira doucement ses mains. Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût. Elle sortit de dessous la table. Ron la regardait avec un sourire de contentement.

\- Ronald Weasley, tu sais que… Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

\- Tu es ma soumise, Hermione, et quand on joue tous les deux, tu dois te plier à mes exigences, que ça te plaise ou non ! Allez pour me faire pardonner, je fais le service et je ferai la vaisselle ce soir, tu as bien mérité de te reposer ! Rhabille-toi !

Ça c'était du Ron tout craché, il la ferait devenir chèvre, par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir imaginer la prochaine fois ?


	6. Apprendre à se maîtriser

_**Merci pour vos critiques constructives : j'écris cette fic au jour le jour en suivant vraiment mon instinct, et c'est vrai que le personnage de Ron est un poil trop dominateur (d'ailleurs, ça ne ressemble pas au vrai Ron de Harry Potter ) ! Il est un peu cruel, mais Hermione semble aimer ça ! Les deux adultes sont parfaitement consentants malgré les apparences ! Et Hermione sait bien que Ron ne la fera jamais réellement souffrir : il n'y aura pas de sang, pas de torture dans cette fic, je vous rassure ! Juste des "douces tortures". Je précise quand même que tous les faits relatés dans cette fic ne sont basés sur aucun fait réel, je ne m'inspire absolument pas de ma propre expérience ^^! D'ailleurs, cette fic ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais bon, je m'essaye à un nouveau genre !**_

**Chapitre 6 : apprendre à se maîtriser**

\- Ron, tu peux m'amener un caramel s'il te plait ?

Hermione paressait nonchalamment sur le canapé après sa journée de travail, regardant une bonne vieille série américaine devant laquelle elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir. Les caramels étaient son péché mignon, presque sa drogue, et il y en avait toujours un ou deux paquets d'avance dans le placard de la cuisine.

\- Un caramel ? Mmmh, il va falloir le mériter, ma douce.

\- Ah oui, et que dois-je faire pour le mériter, maitre ?

Ron sourit : sans qu'il le demande, sa soumise avait compris qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir un nouveau jeu…

\- Je vais t'apprendre, ma belle soumise, apprendre à te maîtriser entièrement et à te soumettre entièrement à ma volonté.

Ron la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, puis la fit se déshabiller et après l'avoir fait s'allonger sur leur lit, lui attacha solidement les poignets aux montants avec les menottes. Hermione gémit d'anticipation quand elle le vit sortir du tiroir de leur commode le vibromasseur qu'elle lui avait offert il y avait peu pour la Saint Valentin. Il le mit en route avec un petit sourire et doucement, l'amena au contact de la joue d'Hermione. Elle frémit à ce contact en pensant où Ron pourrait amener ces douces vibrations… Ron glissa alors la pointe sur un de ses seins et Hermione gémit plus fort :

\- Tu gémis déjà de plaisir, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu feras quand je poserai la pointe de ce vibro sur ton petit clitoris et que je le pousserai au maximum.

Hermione ferma les yeux : les paroles de Ron l'excitaient encore plus que ses actes.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Hermione, ouvre les yeux, et maintenant, écarte grand les cuisses. Je veux voir ta mignonne petite chatte offerte pour moi… Mais attention, il faudra la contrôler, je t'interdis de jouir avant que je t'en donne l'ordre !

\- Quoi ? Ron, c'est …

\- "Oui, maitre" ! C'est tout ce que tu dois répondre. A la limite tu peux rajouter "je serai heureuse de vous complaire".

Hermione rougit et murmura un "oui maitre" que Ron heureusement entendit et ne lui fit pas répéter.

\- Bon voyons ce petit clito maintenant. Nous allons nous occuper de lui…

Tout en parlant, Ron avait écarté de ses doigts les lèvres tendres pour y mieux accéder. De l'autre main, il approcha le vibromasseur :

\- Je vais être gentil, je commence au minimum, et je monterai progressivement.

Hermione avait beau s'y être préparée mentalement, elle ne s'attendait pas à la sensation qui parcourut son sexe : chaleur, vagues de bien-être qui déferlaient sans pouvoir les contrôler. Elle sentait déjà son clitoris gonfler et son bas-ventre durcir.

\- N'oublie pas Hermione, tu ne dois pas jouir avant mon signal.

Ron attendit un peu qu'Hermione s'habitue puis augmenta progressivement les vibrations. Hermione gémissait doucement, à la fois de plaisir et de désespoir, mais elle jouait le jeu et essayait vraiment de se retenir. Lorsque Ron augmenta de nouveau les vibrations, elle pleura presque :

\- Ron, Ron, je ne pourrais pas longtemps me retenir !

\- Si tu peux ! Concentre-toi, retiens le plaisir qui monte.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot mais réussit à tenir bon. Alors Ron tenta de petites variations dans son toucher, il glissa la pointe de haut en bas, puis lui fit faire de petits cercles autour du clitoris… Hermione sentit qu'elle devenait folle quand Ron augmenta les vibrations au maximum…

\- Ron, je vais… je vais …

Elle crut être terrassée par un violent orgasme quand soudain, Ron ôta le vibro. La sensation fut alors horrible, elle était comme une droguée en attente de sa dose. Et ce qui suivit ensuite fut pire encore : Ron attendait quelques secondes puis reposait le bout du vibro contre son clitoris. Dès que Hermione s'apprêtait à jouir, il retirait le vibro. Et dès qu'elle se calmait, il revenait à la charge. Hermione sentait ses poignets et ses bras douloureux à force de se contracter et de tirer sur les menottes.

\- Ron, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus, supplia Hermione alors qu'il retirait une nouvelle fois le vibro après l'avoir conduit au bord de l'orgasme.

\- Retiens toi encore un peu, encore un effort, encouragea Ron.

Mais alors qu'il titillait de nouveau le clitoris, Hermione se mit à pleurer, ce qui était du plaisir devenait une torture… Elle n'en pouvait plus… Et elle se mit à pleurer…

Ron fut indulgent et décida d'abréger cette épreuve : il aurait aimé la pousser encore plus loin, mais elle aurait d'autres occasions de progresser dans la maitrise de son corps. Elle était si belle, étendu là et soumise…

\- Maintenant, je vais compter jusqu'à dix, Hermione et à dix, tu auras le droit de jouir.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot de soulagement : elle sentit Ron écarter bien grandes ses lèvres et les vibrations reprirent leur effet fulgurant.

\- 1…2…3…

Trop loin, c'était trop loin … Elle n'y arriverait pas … Ça allait partir avant…

\- 4… 5…

Courage, la moitié… Elle avait fait le plus dur, elle pouvait commencer à le laisser monter…

\- 6… 7… 8…

Elle sentit son clitoris durcir et son ventre se serrer jusqu'à la brûler…

\- 9…

Une onde de plaisir commença à la saisir qui partait de son clitoris…

\- 10 !

Une première contraction partit enserra son vagin, son anus, jusqu'au plus profond de son utérus, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Une autre suivit, puis une autre, des vagues de plaisir l'inondaient, incontrôlables, elle hurlait son orgasme, le plus fort qu'elle avait jamais connu depuis que Ron avait pris sa virginité il y avait 11 ans de ça, les joues encore baignées de ses larmes, et Ron essayait tant bien que mal de garder les jambes d'Hermione ouvertes tandis qu'il continuait à titiller le sexe d'Hermione…

\- Arrête ça, c'est trop sensible ! Je n'en peux plus, Ron ! Je ne veux plus jouer ! gémit Hermione alors que son orgasme se terminait enfin.

\- Une autre fois, je pourrais te faire jouir plusieurs fois, après ça, tu sais ! Je me demande quel serait ton record !

\- Ron, détache moi vite, j'ai les bras tout engourdis, je n'en peux plus, je voudrais prendre une bonne douche !

\- Bon, d'accord, après tout, tu as été une élève très investie durant cette première leçon de maitrise de ton corps. Je te félicite ! Et en tout cas, ça avait l'air très bon à en croire tes cris : je pense que tout le quartier est au courant que nous avons fait des choses cochonnes aujourd'hui !

\- Ron, la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de me bâillonner la bouche !

Ron et elle sourirent à la perspective d'une prochaine fois…


	7. un peu d'attention

_**Juste une remarque : la dernière phrase de Ron est tiré d'un film que j'ai vu et revu des dizaines de fois : Princesse Bride, avec Robin Wright. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille : c'est à la fois très drôle, avec de l'action et bien sûr de l'amour !**_

**Chap 7 : un peu d'attention**

\- Je crois que je devrais entamer un petit régime, annonça Hermione en se regardant dans la salle de bains après avoir pris une douche et enfilé son pyjama.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai pris quelques kilos depuis qu'on habite ensemble, on abuse un peu trop du fast-food et des pizzas.

\- Moi je te trouve parfaite, dit Ron en venant derrière elle. Et puis, les kilos que tu as pris ne vont pas forcément dans des mauvais endroits.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je peux te confirmer que tes seins ont grossis depuis quelques temps ! dit Ron en venant derrière elle et en glissant ses mains en coupe autour de sa poitrine. A moins que tu ne sois enceinte ?

\- Mes règles ont commencé il y a deux jours, ça m'étonnerait ! Et tu oublies que je prends la pilule !

\- Bon dommage ! J'avais prévu des petits jeux coquins entre nous, mais puisque le bas est fermé pour cause de dérangement, on va témoigner un peu d'attention au haut. Allez, viens par ici !

Et Ron l'entraina dans leur chambre.

\- Tu retires tout sauf le slip.

Hermione s'exécuta. Ron lui ligota soigneusement les mains dans le dos et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode où il rangeait tous les accessoires de leurs séances si particulières.

Hermione se tortillait pour voir ce qu'il allait en sortir, mais le dos large et musclé de Ron lui cachait toute vue de ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle ne fut cependant pas étonnée quand il s'approcha et qu'elle découvrit enfin ce qu'il lui destinait : les pinces à sein… Elle frémit d'excitation. Hermione avait toujours été sensible des seins. Elle adorait quand Ron lui caressait de ses mains calleuses, lui léchait doucement de la pointe de la langue ou lui aspirait plus fort jusqu'à lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Ron prit son temps pour faire monter son désir : d'abord il caressa doucement le tour de ses seins, puis les prit en coupe et doucement du bout de ses pouces, caressa de gauche à droite les tétons déjà durs d'Hermione. Puis, il en titilla plus rapidement l'extrémité, arrachant à Hermione de petits cris étouffés :

\- J'adore quand tu cries comme ça, tu me fais déjà bander rien qu'en t'entendant ! murmura Ron à son oreille.

Puis, approchant sa bouche de l'un des seins, il entreprit de faire le tour du téton de sa langue. S'approchant doucement de l'extrémité, il faisait monter le désir en Hermione de façon exponentielle.

Quand il en lapa doucement le bout, Hermione gémit rythmiquement sur les coups de langue. Enfin, comme elle l'aimait tant, il en aspira le bout et le téta alternativement. Hermione sentait un grand feu dans son bas ventre, au point qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas jouir. Lorsqu'il eut finit avec le premier sein, il recommença de même avec le deuxième, et enfin, rapprochant les seins de se deux mains, il réussit à lécher en même temps les deux tétons d'Hermione, chose uniquement permise par les proportions généreuses de sa poitrine. Elle crut atteindre l'extase lorsqu'il abandonna ses deux seins, la laissant avec le sexe palpitant et le bas-ventre en feu…

Puis saisissant une des pinces, il l'amena à hauteur de sa poitrine :

\- Nous voici au moment de vérité, je vais te placer la première, prévint Ron.

Hermione sentit la morsure vive du métal froid sur son téton durci et elle aspira bruyamment de l'air. Mais bien vite, la douleur s'atténua et ne resta qu'une légère sensation assourdie et juste désagréable pour ne pas être oubliée.

\- Passons au deuxième maintenant…

De nouveau la morsure, mais Hermione s'y attendait et étouffa son gémissement.

Ron avait maintenant saisi la chaine de métal fournie avec les pinces et envisageait de relier les deux pinces en elles.

Hermione sentit le poids de la chaîne étirer ses tétons redevenus douloureux. Et lorsque Ron s'amusa à tirer gentiment dessus, elle ne put cette fois contenir un gémissement…

\- Tu résistes plutôt bien à la douleur sur cette partie de ton corps, on pourrait envisager de fixer des poids sur les pinces, ça se fait tu sais ?

Ron suggérait beaucoup de choses, il semblait beaucoup plus renseigné et averti qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle aimait le fait qu'il ne se force pas et qu'il soit sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Elle aimait le fait qu'ils se complètent, comme le Yin et le Yang, pour former une relation particulière, mais parfaite à ses yeux… Par Merlin, qu'elle aimait cet homme : elle était prête à le suivre dans tous ses fantasmes…

Ron titillait maintenant les extrémités des tétons qui dépassaient de chaque pince de ses deux index.

\- Tu t'y fait vraiment bien, peut-être même devrions nous envisager un piercing de tes tétons ?! plaisanta Ron.

Hermione releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils : elle voulait bien se prêter à toutes sortes de jeux, mais ça elle aurait vraiment du mal à l'envisager !

\- Je plaisante, il y a si peu de poitrines parfaites en ce monde, ce serait dommage d'abimer la tienne ! conclue Ron avec un sourire.


	8. oser

**Chapitre 8 : Oser**

\- Ron ? Tu peux m'aider à fermer cette fichue robe ? La fermeture éclair fait encore des siennes ! pesta Hermione de la salle de bain, pendant que Ron finissait de s'habiller dans leur chambre.

\- J'arrive tout de suite…

Hermione rageait, ils étaient déjà presque en retard pour le diner chez Harry et Ginny auxquels ils étaient invités. Et ils devaient encore passer chercher des fleurs, si tant est qu'un fleuriste soit encore ouvert à cette heure tardive.

xxx

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es splendide ! siffla doucement Ron alors qu'il s'approchait derrière elle et l'admirait dans le miroir. Hermione portait une longue robe noire moulante, avec un décolleté généreux qui mettait avantageusement ses formes en valeur.

\- Tu me fais le compliment à chaque fois, sourit Hermione malgré elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mets cette robe !

\- Mais tu es toujours aussi sexy ! constata Ron en remontant la fermeture récalcitrante. Et tu me fais toujours autant d'effet, murmura-t-il à son oreille en collant son bas ventre contre ses fesses.

\- Ron ! On n'a pas le temps !

\- Ah oui, et qui décide de ça ? demanda –t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Personne ne décide, c'est juste qu'on va vraiment être en retard chez ta sœur ! grimaça Hermione en essayant de reculer. Mais Ron lui retint les poignets fermement de chaque côté et la plaqua contre le lavabo.

\- Je pense que tu oublies un détail dans ta tenue, Mione…

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre mes boucles et mon collier, je les mets et je suis prête.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça …

Il relâcha un bras, mais maintint l'autre et la faisant se tourner, l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

\- Ron ? Ron ! Tu fais quoi !

Hermione réalisa qu'il l'avait arrêtée devant la commode où il rangeait leurs "jouets".

\- Ron, on n'a vraiment pas le temps et…

\- Maintenant, tu te tais, tu remontes ta robe, et tu baisses ta culotte… Non, on va même faire mieux, tu retires ta culotte !

\- Quoi ?! Ron, c'est plus drôle maintenant! On va vraiment être en retard !

\- Mais si, justement, c'est ça qui est drôle, et ma sœur peut attendre cinq minutes de plus, j'en ai pas pour longtemps à te préparer…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

\- Ca suffit maintenant Mione ! Assez discuté ! Tu retires cette satanée culotte, où il faut que je le fasse moi-même ?

Hermione essaya de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Ron et constata qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. A contre cœur, elle fit glisser sa culotte et la posa sur le lit.

\- C'est mieux, Mione, beaucoup mieux ! Tourne-toi dos à moi maintenant ! Bien ! Penche-toi ! Encore ! La tête en bas ! Et écarte un peu les jambes !

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit couler entre ses fesses un liquide froid. Elle comprit que c'était du lubrifiant, mais sa position l'empêchait de voir ce que préparait Ron. Elle le comprit vite quand elle sentit le contact d'un objet rond et froid contre son anus. Le plug anal ! Elle paniqua et essaya de se redresser, la pratique anale étant nouvelle pour elle, puisque c'est une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pratiqué et dont ils n'avaient jamais même parlé :

\- Ron, non !

Mais une main large sur son dos l'empêcha de fuir, tandis que l'autre poussait l'objet plus loin entre ses fesses.

\- Détends-toi, Hermione, si tu ne résistes pas, il rentrera tout seul…

\- Ah ! Hermione gémit, sentant poindre une légère douleur .

\- Ne te contractes pas, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

La main de Ron toujours en contact avec son dos se mit à lui prodiguer des caresses rassurantes. Comment pouvait-il être si doux et si autoritaire à la fois ?

Elle sentit la pression contre son orifice augmenter et la lubrification que Ron avait eu le bon sens de lui prodiguer permettait une lente progression du plug à l'intérieur. Elle sentait ses entrailles s'ouvrir de plus en plus, et la sensation devint cuisante à mesure que le plug approchait de son diamètre maximal. Puis, alors qu'Hermione commençait vraiment à avoir mal, la pression diminua et le plug glissa entièrement en elle, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

\- Tu vois que c'est rentré facilement… Ça va ? Dis-moi comment tu te sens, Mione ?

\- Bi…bizarre !

\- Redresse-toi maintenant ! Tu vas mettre tes bijoux et tes chaussures et on y va !

\- Quoi ? Ron ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! On va chez ta sœur ! Et Harry ! Je ne peux pas…

\- Pas de discussion ! Tu obéis !

Hermione comprit qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu : jamais elle n'aurait songé que Ron puisse aller aussi loin… Elle se risqua à faire quelques pas vers la salle de bains pour tester les sensations. Elle sentit le plug bouger doucement en elle à chacun de ses pas, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, juste très bizarre. Mais elle devrait supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de la soirée…

xxx

\- Ron, Hermione ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, accueillit Harry avec le sourire alors qu'ils venaient de sonner chez les Potter. Entrez, entrez, Ginny pestait parce que son gigot allait être trop cuit… Mais vous arrivez à temps !

Les Potter habitaient square Grimmaud, dans la maison du parrain de Harry, qu'ils avaient entièrement refaite. C'était un mélange réussi d'ancien et de moderne, Ginny avait le coup d'œil pour la décoration. Harry prit leurs manteaux et Ron lui tendit la bouteille de champagne tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la cuisine emmener les fleurs à Ginny. Elle espérait que sa démarche peu assurée ne trahirait rien de ses jeux coquins…

\- Venez-vous assoir ! appela Harry du salon, on va boire l'apéro.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant : le canapé était bien mou et ne gêna pas la position du plug. Hélas, il n'en fut pas de même lorsque Ginny les invita à passer à table : les chaises en chêne étaient dures et sans coussin et Hermione eut beau prendre toutes les précautions possibles, elle sentit le plug s'enfoncer sans ménagement en elle alors que ses fesses se comprimaient sur l'assise de bois. Elle ferma les yeux quelques dixièmes de secondes et retint une grimace. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard de Ron assis en face d'elle : un regard à la fois dominateur et conquérant, mais qui trahissait aussi sa fierté de voir que sa femme avait réussi à surmonter l'épreuve qu'il lui imposait et acceptait de lui obéir malgré sa peur et sa honte. Par Merlin, qu'il l'aimait : il sentit poindre le début d'une érection, qu'il maitrisa rapidement.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, demanda Ginny, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

\- Non, non, Ginny, je vais parfaitement bien ! Je te remercie !

\- Hermione, tu peux me passer les olives s'il te plait ? demanda Ron innocemment.

Hermione tendit le bras, mais il était trop court pour les attraper sans devoir se leverun peu de sa chaise. Le salaud ! Il allait l'obliger à se lever et se rassoir !

\- Attends, Hermione, je vais le faire, proposa galamment Harry, mais la main de Ron se posant sur son avant-bras l'interrompit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

\- Non, laisse faire Hermione, j'aime bien quand elle me sert : les olives ont meilleur goût!

Harry sourit :

\- Comme tu veux !

Hermione se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents alors qu'elle se levait, puis se rasseyait : elle sentait le plug masser ses muqueuses intimes et à nouveau ferma les yeux. A nouveau, le regard pesant de Ron et ce petit sourire en coin. S'il continuait, leurs hôtes allaient deviner. Rien qu'à l'idée de ses deux meilleurs amis découvrant ses pratiques sexuelles, Hermione rougit furieusement, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Harry sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione, je te trouve vraiment bizarre ce soir ! renchérit Ginny.

\- Oui, Hermione se sent un peu bizarre : elle a un traitement spécial en ce moment, c'est peut-être pour ça ! sourit Ron

\- Un traitement ? Rien de grave, s'inquiéta Harry, toujours prévenant.

\- Oui, un traitement… contre mes allergies… improvisa Hermione désespérée

\- Tu fais des allergies, maintenant ?

\- Oui, au … au soleil... Et j'ai commencé un traitement, ça me fait des effets secondaires, parfois…

"Ron, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !" fulmina Hermione à l'intérieur.

xxx

Lorsque le dîner se termina enfin, Hermione soupira de soulagement : elle allait être enfin débarrassée de cet objet qui qui lui distendait anormalement les entrailles. Sauf si Ron décidait que le jeu continuait une fois rentrés à la maison…


	9. la soirée se prolonge

**Chapitre 9 : la soirée se prolonge**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison et que Ron ferma enfin la porte à clé derrière eux, Hermione se sentit enfin à l'abri… Elle allait enfin se libérer de ce plug, qui commençait à se faire ressentir désagréablement dans sa chair. Les frottements dus à la marche pour arriver de la voiture étaient presque douloureux. Et la sensation de la fraicheur de l'air nocturne sur son sexe était vraiment une curieuse sensation. Elle ôta ses escarpins à talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où elle comptait se débarrasser du plug indésirable.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron, l'interrompant dans son élan.

\- A la salle de bains …

\- Et que comptes-tu faire à la salle de bains ?

\- Ron, le jeu est terminé, non ? Je me suis sentie suffisamment mal toute la soirée…

\- En bonne soumise, tu dois attendre l'autorisation de ton maitre …

\- Quoi ?! Mais Ron…

\- Maitre ! la reprit-il, en lui assénant une claque appuyée sur une fesse qui la fit grimacer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le retirer, mais c'est moi, qui vais le faire…

Hermione baissa la tête, rouge de gêne : elle devrait encore subir cette petite humiliation.

\- Viens ici : penche-toi sur le canapé, les deux mains à plat.

Elle sentit Ron lui remonter sa robe, dévoilant les deux globes nacrés de ses fesses, puis doucement, il lui écarta et elle sentit qu'il tirait sur le plug : elle gémit alors que la sensation d'écartement s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que le plus grand diamètre du plug approchait de son ouverture, puis un petit cri alors que le plug quittait l'abri chaud et étroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Est-ce que … je peux me relever, maître ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

\- Patience, je veux profiter de cette vue, et … de cette ouverture… commenta Ron.

Avec horreur, Hermione sentit l'index de Ron se glisser doucement dans son anus encore dilaté. Le plug était une chose, c'était un simple objet de plastique, impersonnel, mais le doigt de Ron : elle se sentait sale et ne voulait pas le souiller…

\- Ron ! Arrête ! C'est dégoûtant !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse de prendre une nouvelle fessée en punition de son impertinence, mais Ron au contraire la rassura en lui murmurant doucement à son oreille en se penchant sur elle :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, il n'y aura jamais rien de sale en toi ! J'aime tout de toi ! Détends-toi et prends juste du plaisir ! Ressens, ressens !

Et ce disant, Ron inséra un deuxième doigt en elle : le majeur vint rejoindre l'index… D'abord, il se contenta de les bouger légèrement d'avant en arrière, puis il leur fit faire des cercles lents, comme pour explorer toute la paroi interne, et en appréhender la texture, la chaleur, la résistance… Hermione se sentait à la fois honteuse et parcourut d'une sensation étrange qui était un mélange de bien-être et d'excitation de franchir ce tabou. Le mouvement circulaire se transforma lentement en un mouvement de ciseaux qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, et Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ça on dirait, Mione, tu es sensible de ce côté… Je vais t'aider à ce que ce soit encore meilleur…

Et glissant son autre main en avant, sur sa fente, il chercha son clitoris déjà gonflé d'excitation et le titilla doucement, tandis que les doigts dans son rectum continuaient les mêmes mouvements.

\- Aaah ! Hermione criait vraiment maintenant, elle se sentait massée de tous côtés, tandis qu'une vague brûlante qui partait de son anus irradiait vers son sexe et son ventre. L'orgasme ne se fit pas attendre, un orgasme si violent et si long qu'Hermione se retrouva en pleurs sans pouvoir les contrôler, et manqua s'effondrer sur le canapé, retenue par Ron, tandis que les dernières contractions de l'orgasme se faisaient encore sentir en elle.

\- Tout va bien ma Mione, tout va bien ! Tu as été parfaite ! Comme je l'espérais !

Ron saisit doucement une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione entre ses doigts et la remit en place derrière son oreille, puis il lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main, et du bout de son pouce, vint essuyer les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues rouges.

\- Je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime !

Il la fit se tourner vers lui, et l'obligea à le regarder en prenant doucement son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Je t'aime ! répéta-t-il tendrement. Et il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné…

Hermione ne regrettait pas sa soirée : elle serait toujours prête à tout pour entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	10. Se laisser aller

_Bon, voici la suite de cette fic que beaucoup attendaient, désolée pour le long long retard. Plus j'avance dans cette fic, plus j'ai honte de ce que j'écris mais bah, tant pis… Cette scène m'a été inspirée par le manga "attache-moi" de l'auteur Ryuta Amazume… Heu, que dire d'autre : ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants ;) ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter…_

**Chapitre 10 : se laisser aller**

Hermione décida de faire son repassage : c'était une tâche ennuyeuse, qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas faire, mais elle se devait pour son travail de faire particulièrement attention à ses tenues. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle mettait ses affaires au pressing, mais par souci d'économie, elle essayait de le faire le moins possible. Ce jour-là, une pile impressionnante de chemisiers l'attendait, qu'elle avait accumulé dans une panière depuis plus d'une semaine, et elle n'aimait pas laisser le linge trainer de cette façon. Elle devait donc s'y atteler : elle déplia sa table à repasser, puis brancha son fer, réglant la température au maximum, et enfin s'attaqua vaillamment au premier chemisier. On était au milieu du mois de juillet et ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à la canicule annoncée par les journaux. Elle avait beau fermer volets et fenêtres, la chaleur semblait s'insinuer de partout et la rendait moite de transpiration ce qu'elle détestait. La chaleur de la canicule et la chaleur du fer eurent tôt fait de la mettre en nage, et elle dut aller prendre un mouchoir pour s'éponger le front. Ron bricolait pendant ce temps, il était en train de leur aménager une bibliothèque pratique pour ranger tous ses livres… Elle l'entendit pester contre un clou récalcitrant qui ne voulait pas s'enfoncer et sourit malgré elle. Puis, elle l'entendit se rendre dans la cuisine, la porte du frigo s'ouvrant et se fermant. Cela donna envie à Hermione de boire, et elle pensa faire une pause quand Ron arriva derrière elle :

\- J'ai pensé qu'un grand verre d'eau gazeuse bien fraiche avec une rondelle de citron te ferait le plus grand bien, Hermione.

\- Oh, merci, Ron ! Je commençais à me déshydrater avec la chaleur qu'il fait.

Hermione but le liquide frais et désaltérant à grandes gorgées, vidant le verre en quelques secondes.

\- Tu en veux encore ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait ! Pose le à côté de moi, je le boirai au fur à mesure de mon repassage…

\- Bon, je fais une petite pause, informa Ron s'asseyant en face de la télé qu'il alluma tandis qu'Hermione poursuivait son repassage en s'arrêtant après chaque chemise pour boire une gorgée d'eau fraiche.

Hermione venait de terminer son verre lorsque Ron se leva, éteignit la télé, et se rendit dans la chambre. Une minute plus tard à peine, elle l'entendit l'appeler :

\- Hermione, viens ici...

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai encore 2 pantalons et 1 chemise à faire…

\- Tu éteins ton fer, tu le débranches, et tu viens Hermione ! Maintenant !

Hermione obéit, maintenant accoutumée à ces petits jeux de plus en plus osés qui débutaient souvent de la même façon… Elle se rendit donc dans la chambre, où Ron l'attendait, dos à elle, fouillant dans le tiroir de la commode.

\- Déshabille-toi… lui lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

\- Ron, tu exagères, protesta-t-elle, tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai terminé…

Ron se retourna et sans avertissement, vint lui asséner une claque dont le bruit fut encore plus fort que la douleur ressentie :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maitre durant nos petits jeux ! Et maintenant, tu te déshabilles sans discuter !

\- Oui, Maitre, excusez-moi…

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement et découvrit ce que Ron avait préparé pour elle. La paire de menottes, uniquement ça. Intérieurement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour des accessoires plus intimes.

Ron passa un des deux bracelets de métal autour de son poignet droit et le referma, puis alors qu'Hermione tendait docilement l'autre poignet, il le repoussa à son grand étonnement, et se contenta de le fixer au barreau du montant du lit.

\- Ça te permet de t'assoir, si tu veux, en attendant, annonça-t-il, et sans plus d'information, il laissa Hermione seule dans la chambre, laissant simplement la porte ouverte.

"En attendant quoi ?" se demanda Hermione.

Et en effet, elle attendit, sans savoir quoi, assise sur le lit : à tout moment, elle s'attendait à voir revenir Ron, pour lui faire subir une de ses fougueuses pénétrations qu'elle appréciait tant, mais il ne venait toujours pas. Elle entendait vaguement le son du téléviseur provenant du salon. Une heure passa, très longue : malgré la chaleur, Hermione sentit petit à petit le besoin de se rendre aux toilettes. Les 2 grands verres d'eau de tout à l'heure y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle finit par se résigner à appeler Ron et se leva :

\- Ron, s'il te plait ! Viens !, cria-t-elle, tendant la chaine des menottes au maximum pour que sa voix porte le plus possible.

Puis se ravisant :

\- Maitre s'il vous plait ! corrigea-t-elle toujours en criant.

Elle l'entendit arriver quelques secondes plus tard ;

\- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

\- Maitre, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, pouvez-vous me détacher, s'il vous plait ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris Hermione, c'est le jeu d'aujourd'hui…

\- Quoi ? Quel jeu ?

\- Perdre le contrôle ! souffla-t-il en la regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hermione oublia le vouvoiement de rigueur, soudain inquiète.

\- Je veux dire que si tu as envie de te soulager, il va falloir le faire, ici, devant moi ! sourit-il.

\- Quoi ?! Ron, c'est n'importe quoi, protesta Hermione qui venait de comprendre soudainement son empressement à lui servir de l'eau tout à l'heure. Ron, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est hors de question ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, rien n'est dégoûtant venant de toi, et tout ce que ton maitre te demande est réalisable, je n'exigerai jamais rien d'impossible, je veux juste que tu franchisses tes limites au-delà de tes pensées.

\- Mais le sol va être sale, bafouilla Hermione…

\- Hermione, on a posé du lino parce que c'était plus pratique d'entretien, ça ne craint absolument rien !

\- Mais…

Hermione sentait peu à peu s'effondrer tous ses arguments : le seul obstacle était sa pudeur, et le sentiment de tabou qu'elle devait ainsi franchir.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Hermione, soulage-toi !

Le simple rappel de sa vessie pleine fit gémir Hermione de douleur, l'envie devenait urgente… Elle posa une main sur son ventre dur et gémit de nouveau, elle se sentait incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Allez, Hermione, accroupis-toi, maintenant.

Hermione sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses paupières, alors que son esprit acceptait peu à peu l'idée de cette humiliation. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il la sentait au bord du précipice, sur le point de tout abandonner, Ron savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

\- N'aies pas peur, Hermione, tout va bien, accroupis-toi, et écarte un peu les cuisses, laisse-moi voir comme tu t'abandonnes pour moi…

Hermione fondit en larmes tout en s'agenouillant.

\- C'est ça, c'est bien ! Maintenant, ouvre les cuisses… C'est ça, un peu plus… Bien ! Maintenant, soulage-toi, Hermione…

Ron attendit en regardant mais rien ne venait.

\- Je… je n'y arrive pas !

\- C'est parce que tu te crispes, relâche-toi et respire, tout va bien ! Il ne va rien t'arriver de mal, et je suis là.

Ron prit doucement sa main non menottée dans la sienne et la serra tendrement. "Ron est là, avec moi, tout va bien !" se murmura Hermione vaillamment. Elle se força à respirer lentement et à relâcher tous ses muscles. Elle sentit son sphincter s'ouvrir et soudain, le jet d'urine coula entre ses cuisses.

\- C'est bien, Hermione !

Elle sanglotait tandis que sa vessie se vidait et lorsqu'enfin elle fut vide, Ron ne put résister, et la prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Hermione, tu as été courageuse ! Tout va bien, ne pleure pas !

Il la détacha avec douceur et la prenant par la main, la conduisit à la salle de bain : là, il la doucha et la lava avec des gestes si tendres qu'Hermione eut honte d'avoir douté de lui. Ron lui tendant un drap de bain, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche :

\- je vais tout nettoyer, prends ton temps pour te sécher et te reposer…

Il sortit de la salle de bains, mais revint quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Ah, j'oubliais, en récompense, c'est moi désormais qui ferai le repassage, je sais que tu détestes ça : je te dois bien ça !

Et sur un clin d'œil, Ron quitta la salle de bains.


	11. l'abandon

**Chapitre 11 : L'abandon**

Hermione avait chaud : cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Ron, nonchalamment, alternait les doux supplices sur ses tétons et son clitoris alors qu'elle était allongée, nue et attachée aux barreaux du lit par les poignets et les chevilles. Elle avait déjà joui deux fois et se préparait malgré elle à subir un nouvel orgasme. Son clitoris, doucement taquiné du bout de la langue habile de Ron semblait grossir de plus en plus, gorgé de sang par l'excitation qui ne la lâchait pas.

\- Allons, encore, Hermione !

\- Ron, je n'en peux plus !

\- Encore, Hermione, c'est un ordre ! Regarde, ton clitoris ne demande que ça, dit-il en titillant du bout de son index la petite perle sensible et rouge qui durcissait à ce contact…

Hermione gémit de plaisir, sentant l'orgasme qui approchait.

\- Encore Hermione ! Laisse-toi aller…

Ron accentua l'efficacité de ses caresses en écartant de son pouce et de son index les grandes lèvres, tandis que sa bouche revint aspirer ce point si sensible.

Hermione cria tandis que l'orgasme s'emparait d'elle et que sa vulve et son bas-ventre se contractait violemment. Ron étendit les mains, et vint titiller de ses index le bout de ses tétons, ce qui prolongea l'orgasme d'Hermione et ses petits cris de plaisir.

\- Ron, je t'en prie, stop, maintenant !

\- Je n'ai pas compris ! sourit Ron

\- Maitre ! Je vous en prie !

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je ne veux plus ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- Que ne veux-tu plus exactement ?

\- Ne me touchez plus, s'il vous plait !

\- Où, Hermione ? Où ne veux-tu plus que je te touche ?

\- Mon… clitoris ! C'est trop sensible !

\- Soit, je consens, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te toucher ailleurs !

Et humidifiant son index de sa salive, il le glissa doucement vers son anus.

\- Mais … Non, maitre !

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Hermione ! Tu me laisses te toucher ici, ou je reprends mes caresses sur ton petit clito sensible ! Que choisis-tu ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

\- Je peux donc continuer, voyons voir ça, j'attends ce moment depuis un bout de temps, ma belle… Ce soir, je veux que tu te donnes entièrement à moi… Complètement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en glissant doucement son index dans l'orifice d'Hermione.

Elle sentit celui-ci se contracter en réponse et retint une grimace de frayeur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai très doucement, je ne tiens pas à te faire trop mal… Ce devra être un plaisir pour toi aussi.

Et il ajouta à son index le majeur qui vint écarter davantage son orifice anal, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à Hermione qui se calqua bien vite sur le rythme des quelques mouvements de va et vient que Ron entreprit de faire, massant habilement Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux en réponse, rouge de honte, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il ôta ses doigts et entreprit de détacher un à un les liens qui fixaient ses chevilles au pied du lit pour les rattacher à la tête du lit : Hermione se retrouva alors les jambes en l'air, les cuisses presque au contact de son ventre, les genoux pliés et les fesses totalement exposées et ouvertes. Elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies alors que Ron profitait de son impuissance pour étudier cette zone avec délectation. Puis, écartant davantage ses fesses et ne pouvant attendre davantage, il vint presser doucement l'extrémité de son pénis contre son anus. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Non ! Arrête Ron !

Elle essaya de se dégager mais les liens étaient bien serrés et la position inconfortable l'empêchait pratiquement de se mouvoir.

\- Hermione, fais-moi confiance… Donne-toi toute à moi ! chuchota-t-il plus bas à son oreille.

Guidant alors son sexe d'une main, il pressa doucement puis plus fort. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit Ron s'immiscer lentement en elle. Il ne voulait pas entrer d'un seul coup, ça aurait été trop douloureux pour elle.

\- Aïe, Ron, arrête, ça fait … Ça fait mal ! gémit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

\- Attends, attends un peu … Ne bouge pas ! souffla-t-il.

Il bloqua sa hanche d'une main pour empêcher ses tressautements de faire ressortir l'extrémité de son gland déjà entrée.

\- Détends-toi Hermione !

Il continua alors à avancer, tout doucement, très lentement, s'arrêtant entre chaque poussée, et petit à petit, l'orifice autour de lui se détendait, le laissant entrer de plus en plus. Il était aux trois quart entré quand il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et d'un coup plus puissant, entra en totalité. Hermione laissa échapper un cri aiguë, alors qu'il tâchait de maitriser son souffle et faisait appel à toutes ses facultés pour se contrôler, emporté malgré lui par les sensations divines qu'il ressentait : c'était à la fois très serré, humide et presque brûlant.

Petit à petit, il sentit le fourreau de chair soyeux se détendre autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de bouger. Il caressa du bout de son pouce le clitoris d'un mouvement circulaire et Hermione gémit à nouveau, mais cette fois de plaisir. Ron faisait ressentir à Hermione des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées avant : une douleur assourdie qui mêlée à son plaisir le décuplait. Alors que Ron allait et venait en elle, elle sentait ses muqueuses internes massées de toutes parts et bien vite, une chaleur brûlante l'envahit.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Ron venir en elle, un orgasme plus fort que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu l'envahit et elle ne put retenir un long cri rauque et primitif, se laissant aller complètement. La honte et la douleur avaient disparu, seul le plaisir demeurait.

Alors que Ron ralentissait ses mouvements, elle fondit en pleurs, essayant malgré elle de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La conscience de l'acte réalisé revenait, et avec elle, la honte …

\- Hermione ?

Elle ne voulut pas répondre : elle sentit qu'il glissait hors d'elle et venait s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Je … je t'ai vraiment fait si mal ? Je … je suis désolé … Il éprouvait déjà du remord à l'idée de l'avoir blessée alors qu'il avait tant aimé ça.

\- Non, c'est pas ça ! souffla-t-elle sans oser le regarder, hoquetant sous les sanglots.

\- Alors c'était bon ? Ça avait l'air en tout cas ! Hermione ? Tu as aimé ?

Elle osa le regarder, les joues baignées de larmes :

\- C'était … tellement fort ! C'est indescriptible ! Mais ça ne devrait pas ! Pourquoi c'était si bon ?

Ron sourit :

\- Pour moi aussi c'était indescriptible, j'ai adoré te sentir t'abandonner comme ça, tu m'as fait entièrement confiance, tu t'es ouverte et tu t'es laissée aller, et ça c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour … Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, goûtant sa sueur salée.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? ajouta-t-il la voix inquiète.

\- Non, mais maintenant, j'ai absolument besoin d'une bonne douche ! Je suis moite de sueur, sourit Hermione, et je déteste ça. Si tu pouvais me détacher ?

\- Tu l'as amplement mérité, mon amour !


	12. Jalousie

_Un chapitre particulier : j'insiste bien sur le fait que **c'est de la fiction** ! Dans la réalité, **quoi que fasse n'importe quelle femme au monde, cela n'autorisera jamais aucun homme à porter la main sur elle** (et vice versa bien entendu). Ce chapitre ne cautionne en aucun cas la violence faite aux femmes ! _

_Sur ce bonne lecture. Profitez bien car cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin, encore un voire deux chapitres maximum._

**Chap 12 : Jalousie**

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait dû repasser discrètement à trois reprises devant le restaurant avant d'accepter l'insoutenable réalité : Hermione, attablée à l'intérieur, était en train de partager son déjeuner avec un autre homme que lui, et qui lui était totalement inconnu ! Et cela semblait plaire à sa femme, au vu des sourires qu'elle lui prodiguait et la façon dont elle se penchait vers lui, presque aguicheuse… Hermione méritait une sévère correction, elle ne l'aurait pas volée.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra à la maison ce soir-là, elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur : sa journée de travail s'était vraiment bien passée. Mais son sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Ron qui l'attendait sur le canapé, la mine grave, les mains jointes, et les sourcils froncés :

\- Ron, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione, craignant que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à sa famille ou à la sienne.

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite et se leva :

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Elle le suivit docilement dans la chambre, certaine qu'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Déshabille-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

Hermione soupira intérieurement de soulagement : il voulait simplement jouer !

\- Il n'y a rien de grave alors ? Bon j'aime mieux ça, dit-elle en ôtant ses bas puis sa jupe.

\- Si c'est ce que tu appelles pas grave, tu risques d'être très souvent punie, Hermione, mais au moins ça signifie que tu reconnais les faits, non ?

\- Quels faits ? demanda Hermione d'un ton naïf tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

\- Le fait que tu m'as trompé, Hermione, et que ça mérite une sévère punition… Penche-toi en avant !

Sans plus d'avertissement, un sifflement s'abattit soudain dans l'air et Hermione sentit la morsure vive et acérée d'un objet mince et dur sur sa fesse droite.

\- Aïe ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Hermione, passant sa main sur sa fesse pour tenter de soulager la chaleur cuisante qui montait.

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir la longue cravache en cuir noir, encore non utilisée jusqu'à ce jour, et que Ron s'apprêtait de nouveau à frapper sur ses fesses.

\- Attends un peu, Ron ! paniqua-t-elle. En quoi je t'ai trompé ?

Un nouveau sifflement et la cravache s'abattit sur l'autre fesse, faisant de nouveau crier Hermione. Ron ricana :

\- Tu fais ta docile devant moi, mais vous devez bien rigoler dans mon dos, toi et ton mec…Depuis quand ça dure, cette comédie ?

\- Quel mec, Ron ?

\- Penche-toi en avant ! Que je te donne la punition que tu mérites !

\- Ron, non !

Hermione se tournait vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger son derrière qui la cuisait maintenant des deux côtés, et essayant en même temps de chercher de quoi Ron parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Il faut que je t'attache, Hermione ? Tourne-toi !

\- Ron, je ne t'ai pas trompé !

Ron sentit une boule de rage et de colère remonter dans sa gorge : il vint saisir le poignet d'Hermione d'une main et la tira violemment vers lui, puis il abattit la cravache à plusieurs reprises sur les fesses d'Hermione, laissant de longues marques rouges sur sa peau. Hermione hurla et fondit en larmes lorsqu'il arrêta, gémissant entre deux sanglots :

\- Ron, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je n'aime que toi, tu le sais !

\- Ah oui, et ce mec, ce midi ?

\- Ce midi, c'était mon nouveau patron, et nous discutions du nouveau projet de loi en faveur des Elfes de maison que je voudrais faire voter … Ron, je t'en prie !

\- Ton nouveau patron ?

Ron s'interrompit dans le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire, sa cravache suspendue en l'air alors qu'il commençait à percevoir sa méprise :

\- Tu sais bien que mon ancien patron a pris sa retraite la semaine dernière, tu étais là au pot de départ, Ron !

Ron laissa tomber sa cravache sur le sol de stupéfaction et tourna Hermione vers lui : ses beaux yeux noisettes étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, et ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Il eut honte et doucement, passa sa main sur ses joues :

\- Hermione, je … je m'excuse ! Je … suis vraiment stupide ! J'ai été trop loin ! Je suis désolé !

\- C'est ces histoires de jeux, je crois qu'on ne sait plus où on doit s'arrêter, où sont les limites…

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait franchir les tiennes…

\- Je … Ron, tu sais, avoua Hermione, je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir franchies, j'ai juste eu peur parce que je ne comprenais pas ta colère, mais la douleur et la soumission, je les ai aimées, tu sais… Si tu m'avais fait la même chose dans d'autres circonstances, je pense que j'aurai apprécié !

\- C'est vrai ? Mais Hermione, tu sais ça n'excuse aucunement mon comportement !

\- Non, c'est vrai, il va falloir que tu soignes ta jalousie maladive !

\- Mais avoue que la scène prêtait à confusion ! La prochaine fois, parle-moi avant, ça évitera d'éveiller cette jalousie. Je veux bien te partager avec un autre homme, mais si c'est moi qui décide quand et avec qui ! ajouta Ron malicieux !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis décida de mettre à profit la remarque pour rebondir :

\- Tu … Tu veux dire que tu accepterais de me laisser à un autre homme ?

\- Mmmh, ça dépend dans quelles circonstances, ou plutôt dans quels jeux…

\- Ron, tu sais , je vais t'avouer une chose : c'est le dernier de mes fantasmes que tu n'as encore pas réalisé… Si tu veux te faire pardonner, penses-y !

Et Hermione lui sourit, coquine : Ron allait bel et bien devoir surmonter sa jalousie s'il voulait accéder au dernier fantasme de sa belle et satisfaire tous ses désirs…


	13. Cadeau d'anniversaire

_**Mille excuses pour ce long retard, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de m'atteler à ce dernier chapitre, pour me faire pardonner, il sera bientôt suivi d'un cours épilogue que j'ai déjà en tête. **_

_**Je rappelle que le fantasme d'Hermione et fictif, et non basé sur un fantasme personnel, qu'on se le dise, mais j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la scène et à l'écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 13 : cadeau d'anniversaire**

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra tard du travail mais le cœur joyeux : c'était son anniversaire, et elle était certaine que Ron lui avait prévu une soirée sympathique comme il en avait l'habitude : un petit diner romantique dans un bon restau, suivi d'une soirée plus que coquine au lit, peut-être même menottée aux barreaux.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle ne vit qu'une faible lueur venant de la salle à manger, elle entra et vit des bougies allumées partout. Elle sourit et appela :

\- Ron ? Ron !

\- Je suis dans la cuisine !

Hermione le rejoignit : une agréable odeur se répandait dans l'air.

\- Hum ! Que nous as-tu mijoté, mon cuistot préféré ?

\- En entrée, poêlée de saint jacques et sa sauce à la crème, aux pignons de pin et aux poireaux, puis tournedos accompagnés de leur sauce au cognac et aux morilles, accompagnés d'un flan aux petits légumes de saison, et en dessert, tiramisu du chef, parfumé au marsala…

\- Mmh, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

\- Tu veux un verre de vin en attendant ?

\- Je veux bien !

Ron lui servit un verre de bordeaux, leur vin préféré.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Va prendre une douche, et te faire toute belle, je m'occupe de tout…

Hermione ne se fit pas prier … Elle enfila une jolie petite robe couleur lavande, que Ron affectionnait particulièrement, se maquilla et se coiffa soigneusement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Ron n'était plus dans la cuisine : elle le rejoignit dans la salle à manger, où il débouchait une bouteille de champagne. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua la table :

\- Ron ? I couverts, on attend quelqu'un ?

\- Il me semble, oui !

\- Qui as-tu invité ?

Hermione était contrariée à l'idée de ne pas partager sa fête d'anniversaire uniquement avec Ron et allait le faire comprendre à Ron, quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement :

\- Si tu allais ouvrir, Mione ?

Hermione obéit promptement :

\- Harry ?!

Devant elle se tenait son meilleur ami Harry Potter, en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, rasé de près, un bouquet de roses à la main.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione, dit-il lui tendant le bouquet, presque gêné.

\- Merci Harry, elles sont magnifiques, dit Hermione en lui faisant la bise, mais entre, entre voyons !

Harry obéit :

\- Tu as l'air plutôt détendue, Hermione, fit-il remarquer en entrant dans l'appartement, tandis qu'Hermione fermait derrière lui.

\- Et toi, par Merlin, tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu, Harry ! Des ennuis au boulot ?

\- Non, non, pas vraiment…

\- Et Ginny ? Elle n'a pas pu venir ?

\- Ginny ? Mais Ron ne t'a pas dit…

Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Ron :

\- Salut Harry, merci d'être là, salua Ron en tendant le bras à son ami.

\- Ron, tu n'as pas prévenu Hermione ?

\- Prévenu de quoi ? Ron ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous m'inquiétez ! Ginny n'a rien de grave au moins ?!

\- Ecoute, Hermione, se lança Ron, voilà, c'est Harry, ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

xxx

_Quelques semaines en arrière :_

"Que pouvait bien vouloir Ron ?" se demandait Harry en attendant son ami dans un petit pub discret de Londres. Ron l'avait appelé la veille pour lui demander de le voir, seul, pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important…

Harry espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, mais l'attente le rendait anxieux…

Enfin, il reconnut la tête rousse de Ron entrer dans le bar et il lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Salut Ron !

\- Salut Harry, merci d'avoir pu venir aussi rapidement… Tu prends quelque chose ? demanda Ron en ôtant sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- J'ai déjà pris un café, mais j'en reprendrais bien un deuxième.

Ron fit signe au serveur, qui les servit rapidement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux m'annoncer, rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, rassure-toi, ce n'est rien de grave, mais disons que c'est … très délicat… commença Ron prudemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est une demande de service, un grand, un très grand service.

\- C'est de l'argent dont tu as besoin ? Pas de souci Ron, j'ai largement de quoi t'aider si tu as des soucis financiers, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ron sourit : la générosité de son ami faisait chaud au cœur et lui rendit la tâche plus facile.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est un service d'un autre ordre que je veux te demander. Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne vois personne d'autre qui soit capable de le faire… Et on as déjà partagé tellement de choses ensemble, que ça ne me semble pas incohérent.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

\- Bon, et bien voilà, c'est à propos d'Hermione…

\- Hermione ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien et secoua la tête.

\- Hermione a… comment dire, des fantasmes très particuliers…

\- Des fantasmes, tu veux parler… de sexe ?

Ron acquiesça.

\- Et ? Tu as besoin de conseils ?

Ron sourit :

\- Non, j'ai réussi à réaliser la plupart d'entre eux. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour réaliser son dernier fantasme…

\- Tu as besoin … de moi ?

\- Hermione voudrait faire l'amour avec deux hommes… lança Ron dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! Harry voyait maintenant parfaitement où Ron voulait en venir… Ron tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je suis marié, mon vieux, avec ta sœur… Et… et je l'aime…

\- Je sais, je sais bien, Harry, je sais tout ça, ce ne serait qu'une seule fois… Je sais que c'est un énorme service que je te demande…

Harry ne répondit rien : Ron savait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe, Harry réfléchissait tout simplement…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, si tu refuses, on efface tout ce que je viens de te dire, on fais comme si de rien, et on reprends la vie d'avant…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, même si je te disais oui, je ne sais pas si je serai physiquement capable de le faire…

\- Tu veux dire que ma femme n'est pas désirable ? sourit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Hermione est très jolie, mais c'est ma meilleure amie avec toi, j'aurai l'impression de coucher avec … ma sœur…

\- C'est peut être ça qui serait un peu … excitant, non ? Franchir l'interdit…

\- Ronald Weasley, lança Harry dans une parfaite imitation de la mère de Ron, je ne te savais pas si … si dégoutant, comment peux-tu avoir de telles pensées, je suis absolument indigné !

Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire bruyant qu'ils mirent quelques secondes à calmer :

\- Quand veux-tu faire ça ? soupira Harry

Ron sourit : il savait d'ores et déjà qu'Harry avait accepté sa requête.

\- Un soir où Ginny n'est pas là…

Harry se racla la gorge

\- Elle s'absente dans un mois pour un reportage aux Etats Unis, toute une semaine…

\- Ca tombe bien, ce sera l'anniversaire d'Hermione. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer officiellement que tu auras l'immense privilège de constituer son cadeau d'anniversaire…

xxx

_Fin du flash-back :_

\- Ecoute, Hermione, voilà, c'est Harry, ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

\- Comment ça mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

\- Ton dernier fantasme ? Tu te rappelles ? A trois ?

Hermione eut un geste de recul, effrayée :

\- Avec Harry ? Tu … Tu plaisantes, Ron ? Ce n'est pas drôle du tout… Et Ginny…

\- Ginny n'en saura rien, Hermione, la rassura Harry, cette soirée restera entre nous jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis prêt à en faire le serment inviolable avec toi…

\- Mais Harry, tu veux vraiment… faire ça ? Avec moi ? Et toi Ron ? Tu acceptes de me partager avec un autre homme ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme, c'est Harry Potter, notre meilleur ami ! sourit Ron. Bon, en attendant, si on allait manger, mes tournedos vont être trop cuits !

Hermione était paralysée et sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avaler la moindre bouchée. Si la coupe de champagne la détendit quelque peu, elle eut du mal à faire passer le repas, malgré les petites portions qu'avait fort judicieusement prévu Ron. Et ce sentiment si intense et particulier : elle était assise face à deux hommes qui la contemplaient en silence de leur regard perçant, sachant tous les trois ce qu'ils feraient après. Ce silence était pesant, et la mettait mal à l'aise. Ron la couvait d'un regard à la fois plein de désir et de possession, quant à Harry, il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son arrivée, osant la détailler de son regard. Elle sentit un moment ses yeux descendre sur les courbes de sa poitrine à peine cachées par sa robe, et frissonna d'appréhension. Elle ne pouvait se le cacher : Ron n'aurait pu choisir mieux qu'Harry. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé pleinement, elle l'avait toujours admiré. Son courage, sa persévérance dans toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé lui conféraient un charisme indéniable, et même du sex-appeal. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Ginny Weasley lui trouvait. Il n'avait pas la beauté chaude et passionnée de Ron mais il avait ce calme et cette prestance qui pouvait aussi charmer. Ils en étaient maintenant au dessert : Hermione fit entrer la première petite cuillère de gâteau à la mascarpone dans sa bouche. Un régal. Elle s'apprêtait à féliciter Ron de la réussite de son dessert pour couper le silence, quand il la devança :

\- J'adore la façon dont tu prends la cuillère en bouche, Mione. ça nous laisse augurer de ce que tu devras prendre tout à l'heure…

Hermione rougit, choquée d'autant d'audace devant Harry. Mais celui-ci souriait, visiblement décidé à se laisser porter par le cours de cette soirée, et par la pensée que venait d'évoquer son ami.

\- Je suggère que maintenant, tu montres un peu à Harry comment tu obéis bien à ton maitre…

_"Non, pas ça : Ron ne pouvait pas tout montrer à Harry, il ne devait pas montrer comment elle était avec lui… Ce n'était que pour lui seul…"_

\- Ron, non ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Maitre, Mione, Maitre ! Je te l'ai dit, tu as voulu jouer, nous allons jouer jusqu'au bout de ton dernier fantasme ce soir ! Maintenant, debout, et déshabille-toi , pour que notre invité puisse voir comme tu es faite…

\- Maitre ! gémit-elle.

Mais Hermione savait qu'à l'instant où ce mot sortait de sa bouche, elle était déjà prise au piège de son propre jeu et qu'elle ne pourrait en sortir qu'en allant jusqu'au bout de la partie…

Elle obéit donc, et fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe, qui tomba à ses pieds.

\- Le soutien-gorge maintenant !

Hermione obéit à nouveau, mais tint sa poitrine cachée entre ses bras croisés. Ron se leva et rejoignit Hermione:

\- Tu ne dois pas cacher cette magnifique paire de seins à notre invité, Hermione, il doit voir, pour juger de leur qualité !

Ce disant, Ron se plaça derrière Hermione et écarta ses bras.

\- Redresse-toi, allons mieux que ça, murmura Ron à Hermione, rouge de honte. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ? Tu peux venir voir, et toucher… Tu ne dois avoir aucune retenue ce soir, tout est permis, Hermione est notre chose ce soir, nous pouvons en faire ce que nous voulons… Laisse parler tes désirs…

Harry se leva à son tour, comme subjugué par la vision d'Hermione à demi-nue. Hermione sentit comme dans un rêve la main d'Harry se poser en coupe sur un sein.

\- Très très joli, Hermione, je dois avouer que sous tes robes de sorcière je ne t'imaginais pas avec autant de formes.

Hermione sentit le pouce et l'index d'Harry pincer doucement son téton, qui réagit aussitôt en durcissant :

\- Et tu es sensible de ce côté-là, constata Harry.

\- Elle adore qu'on lui lèche :toi le gauche, moi le droit, précisa Ron avec un clin d'œil à Harry.

Hermione crut défaillir quand elle sentit deux bouches chaudes s'emparer simultanément de ses deux tétons, les faisant gonfler et durcir et gémit doucement…

\- Délicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un régal !

\- Et si nous allions voir en bas, honneur aux invités…

Hermione sentit avec effroi la main d'Harry se glisser sous l'élastique de sa culotte et l'abaisser. Elle se retrouva vite complètement nue devant les deux hommes.

\- Je suggère que nous allions continuer cette exploration dans la chambre, nous serons plus à notre aise…

Hermione se retrouva nue sur le lit, Harry et Ron en face d'elle.

\- Hermione, ouvre les jambes.

\- Ron, j'ai…

\- Ecarte tes jambes ou vais-je devoir t'attacher ?

Hermione se retrouva alors avec le visage de Harry penché sur son intimité, en explorant visuellement chaque parcelle.

\- Tu es trempé, Hermione, constata Harry.

Hermione sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux :

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, Hermione, toi aussi tu me fais de l'effet, regarde !

Et Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son entrejambe, où à travers le tissu, elle sentit la rigidité d'une solide érection.

\- Je suggère qu'on se mette à l'aise nous aussi… ajout Ron qui sans plus de façon se déshabilla. Lui aussi avait une érection impressionnante. Harry ôta ses lunettes puis se déshabilla alors à son tour. Hermione secoua sa tête, confuse à la vue des deux hommes nus devant elle.

\- De quoi as-tu envie, Harry ? Demande à Hermione tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerai …qu'Hermione me suce… avoua Harry.

\- Donne lui en l'ordre, alors…

\- Hermione, suce-moi !

Hermione se mit à genoux aux pieds de Harry : elle avait l'impression que son corps obéissait contre sa volonté. Elle perçut le goût de Harry lorsqu'elle le prit en bouche, sa tiédeur, son épaisseur, plus fine que celle de Ron, mais sa longueur plus importante. Mais le sentiment oppressant d'être épiée la surprit et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron qui l'observait.

\- C'est bien, ma chérie, encouragea-t-il, suce-le bien, plus fort !

S'activant le long de son pénis dressé, elle le fit bientôt venir :

\- Putain, Hermione ! gémit Harry en lui maintenant la nuque, tandis qu'elle sentait les longues giclées salées lui emplir la gorge. Lorsqu'il se retira enfin, elle n'osa pas cracher et avala difficilement.

\- A moi, Hermione, viens un peu me satisfaire.

Hermione prit son mari en bouche avec moins de réticence, même si cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se savoir observée par Harry… A son tour, Ron jouit dans sa bouche, et elle reçut le tout, essayant de contenir le début de nausée qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Bonne petite, tu ne penses pas qu'elle mérite une récompense, Harry ?

\- Allonge-toi, Hermione, et ouvre les jambes, continua Harry qui semblait lui aussi se prendre au jeu.

Hermione obéit : malgré son horreur de la situation, son corps traitre réclamait avec impatience le moment où les deux garçons la feraient jouir. Elle sentait déjà sa chatte trempée qui pulsait entre ses cuisses et les pointes de ses seins dures comme des cailloux frémissaient déjà avant même la caresse.

Lorsque les doigts de Harry écartèrent ses replis intimes et qu'ils entrèrent au contact de son clitoris tandis que Ron, d'une main titillait un de ses tétons et de sa langue taquinait l'autre, elle crut défaillir… Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle et jouit une première fois dans de longs et sourds gémissements… Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations physiques prendre le contrôle. Elle sentit une langue glisser sur son sexe, des doigts s'insinuer en elle, et ne sut pas si c'étaient ceux de Ron ou de Harry… D'autres doigts s'ajoutèrent ensuite à l'arrière, l'ouvrant de toutes parts… Elle perdit toute notion d'espace et de temps, ne comptant même plus le nombre d'orgasmes qui s'emparaient d'elle. Son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir, elle était comme ailleurs, transportée dans une autre dimension…. Elle sentit soudain des mains l'attirer et ouvrit les yeux, revenue sur Terre : elle était au-dessus de Harry, allongé sur le lit. Il la regardait intensément et glissant ses mains entre eux, s'inséra doucement en elle. Hermione paniqua :

\- Ron ! Ron !

\- Je suis là, ma belle, derrière-toi, tout va bien…

Et elle sentit rassurée, la main chaude de Ron sur son dos, et son souffle tiède alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement dans la nuque. Elle sentit le sexe de Harry palpiter en elle, alors que Ron pressait le sien sur son autre orifice.

\- Détends-toi…

Mais Hermione ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste la sensation intense d'être remplie de toutes parts.

Elle commença à bouger doucement, cherchant son plaisir. Harry posa ses mains sur elle, et elle ne pouvait échapper à son regard tandis que le rythme de Ron s'accélérait et qu'elle le suivait.

\- Hermione, je… je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! gémit Harry, adorable aveu lancé dans un souffle, alors qu'elle le sentait venir…

\- Hermione, je t'aime ! souffla la voix de son aimé comme en écho.

Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas le même amour : l'amitié si forte et si particulière qui avait poussé Harry à accepter cette soirée ne pouvait-elle pas être considérée comme étant de l'amour ?

Et la réalisation de Ron de son dernier fantasme ne prouvait-elle pas l'amour inconditionnel et infini de Ron, qui l'acceptait toute entière, comme elle était au plus profond d'elle-même ?

De se sentir tant aimée alluma un brasier en elle, qui la consuma vertigineusement, et elle se laissa aller à un orgasme si intense qu'elle n'en connaitrait plus jamais d'aussi fort de toute sa vie…

Le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps quand Hermione se réveilla : son corps était courbaturé et endolori. Elle ouvrit les yeux : à sa droite, Ron dormait tourné vers elle, une main posée sur sa taille , la bouche ouverte et ronflant légèrement, les cheveux roux en bataille. A sa gauche, Harry dormait sur le dos, le souffle calme et le visage détendu, mais elle sentait sa main qui tenait fermement la sienne. Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et se rendormit apaisée. Cette soirée d'anniversaire resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire comme une soirée exceptionnelle : elle resterait unique et c'est ce qui en faisait sa valeur…


	14. Epilogue

_Voilà enfin et comme promis la fin de cette fic, l'épilogue est très court, mais c'est volontaire : rien n'empêche ceux qu'ils le souhaitent de faire fonctionner leur imagination, et d'écrire et de publier la suite de ce chapitre…_

**épilogue : une Saint Valentin particulière (3)**

Ce soir-là, Ron rentra chez lui, d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Pour cette Saint Valentin, il avait prévu d'emmener Hermione au restaurant, munie des boules de geisha qu'il allait lui offrir en cadeau, et de terminer la soirée avec un assortiment d'autres accessoires coquins dont un chapelet anal, dont il mourrait d'envie de tester l'usage sur elle…

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, tout était éteint, mais une lueur douce et diffuse semblait émaner de la chambre à coucher.

\- Hermione ?

Pas de réponse. Il parcourut le couloir, puis poussa la porte déjà entrouverte…

Là, ce qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée : Hermione se tenait debout au pied de leur lit, les cheveux détachés, vêtue d'une combinaison en latex moulante fendue à l'entrejambe et qui laissait passer ses seins. Ses mains gantées de cuir noir tenaient pour la gauche un collier noir clouté relié à une laisse, de l'autre un long fouet noir. Ses yeux étaient outrageusement maquillés, elle avait poussé le déguisement jusqu'à se poser des faux cils, et sa bouche était couverte d'un rouge à lèvres vif : elle était méconnaissable…

\- Hermione ?

\- Si tu venais un peu par ici, esclave ? Ta maitresse attend que tu prennes soin d'elle…dit-elle avec un sourire en lui faisant signe de l'index…

Ron répondit à son sourire et s'approcha : après tout, si Hermione avait un nouveau fantasme, il pouvait faire une exception et se soumettre pour une seule fois… Après tout, jusque-là, les fantasmes d'Hermione avaient été les siens aussi : il pouvait céder à cette concession pour cette Saint Valentin particulière…


End file.
